In electronic commerce and other similar systems where merchandise or the like is presented to users over a network, merchandise or the like is classified into hierarchized categories so that a particular piece of merchandise can be found with the use of the categories. Patent Literature 1 discloses a shopping mall system in which merchandise is classified into categories having a plurality of hierarchy levels to be used when the search is conducted for merchandise.